


See Me in My Office

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, sehun's a desperate slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: It’s another average day at L.TAO Entertainment.Well, an average day for everyone else who isn’t Oh Sehun, partner to Huang Tao in both business and life.What makes today a not-so-average day for Oh Sehun is that he has a little surprise for his fiancé.





	See Me in My Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! 
> 
> I thought about writing an extensive explanation related to my absence but I will keep it short.  
> Last fall I started my student teaching and had to go on hiatus from writing (and art) for several months. That was a very hard semester for me so I have been in (more or less) mental and emotional recovery.
> 
> Fortunately, at the start of this year, I began slowly writing again, and as I feel my current work does not live up to my own expectations, however, I really hope you all will enjoy this fic. I feel a short one-shot is the best way to step into fic writing again. So no worries, I have plenty of WIPs waiting to be completed and shared!
> 
> I just want to thank all of my supporters and friend for being patient with me and constantly encouraging me through this rough time. 
> 
> I really hope this will be worth the wait.

It’s another average day at L.TAO Entertainment.

Well, an average day for everyone else who isn’t  _ Oh Sehun _ , partner to Huang Tao in both business  _ and  _ life.

What makes today a not-average day for Oh Sehun is that he has a _little_ _surprise_ for his fiancé.

The conference room Sehun walks into is spacious, sleek, and decorated with a few pieces of modern decor including a couple of fern plants off to the side, a small rock water fountain, some wall art, and a loveseat near the floor to ceiling windows. In the center of the room is a large, white boat-shaped conference table with eight chairs surrounding it.

As the internal team - members of the C-Suite - come in to take their seats at the table, Sehun’s already settled in his usual spot: directly across from Tao. It’s not the best spot, not compared to his old one; he used to sit next to Tao, but his wandering hands kept getting him in trouble, so Tao moved him even though it’s not his fault Tao’s thighs are so solid and warm and big and that his hands are cold and lonely all the time.

_ “I need something to hold.” _

_ “Hold your other hand, Hun-ah.” _

At least his new seat has a better view of his partner.

Sehun reclines back in his seat, shifting to find a more comfortable position to take care of the surprise he has for Tao. He thought of the surprise excites Sehun in more way than one. Though, as excited as he is, the surprise has so far proven to be more distracting and a little less than ideal for sitting.

Sehun cranes his head when he hears Tao laughing as he pushes open the frosted glass doors with the team of investors walking through the doors past Tao. Tao’s smile is wide and kind – the kind a person gives when trying to please others, but in no way is it less genuine. He looks so good, Sehun thinks, wearing his charcoal suit and his brunette hair perfectly styled. His charming smile and elegant presence mix well. Sehun licks his lips as he gives Tao a look over. He’s so hot, so fine, so...incredibly sexy without even trying, and subconsciously Sehun clenches his ass around the plug shoved in his ass.

That’s the surprise, by the way.

Early this morning Sehun slipped a butt plug into his ass after a long, steamy shower and long after Tao had already left. It’s been less than an hour and it’s already leaving him restless. The plug was fine at first when he first slid it in his ass; it went in easily and was small enough that he didn’t really notice it. Hell, even a couple times during his morning commute he had forgotten about it, but now that Tao’s suave, fine ass is in his line of sight Sehun can’t _not_ think about it.

The plug is cute. It’s small, made of glass with speckles of glitter mixed in. It’s super cute and it’s one of the new ones that he just purchased only days ago. Unfortunately, it hasn’t been used yet due to their busy schedules, but Sehun’s been really looking forward to using it, and today seemed as good as any since they’re not at the office  _ all  _ day. Only a couple of hours or so and Sehun can handle keeping it in him for a few hours with no problem.

Well, that’s what he thought.

The first hour drags on.

It’s never going to end, Sehun thinks, as he desperately tries to stay focused.

The first  _ couple  _ of  hours were  _ fine _ . Sehun was having no trouble keeping complete control over himself, subtly moving and adjusting the plug as needed without putting attention on himself. But the meeting is lasting longer than he thought it would, the investors aren’t exactly thrilled with the agreements and are still trying to negotiate with Tao. And Sehun knows that Tao is a people pleaser to an extent but Sehun also knows Tao can be just as stubborn, too.

So now moving in his seat is hardly helping. Really, if anything, it’s only making the plug rub him in all the right places all at the wrong time.

Sehun taps his foot impatiently and moves in his seat only to accidentally shift the flared end of the plug on the cushion and causes the blunt end inside him to press against his walls. Sehun tries to hold back a groan, quickly trying to cover it up with a fake cough, but it still catches Tao’s attention.

Tao’s momentarily gives Sehun a side glance, more of concern rather than intrigued before returning his focus with a wide smile to the investor talking.

The investors are from other companies that want to promote and collaborate with L.TAO which is the whole point of this stupid meeting today.

They both discussed the meeting for today last night. First, over dinner, Tao explained the whole reason of the meeting and its importance. And then after dinner, Tao debriefed him on the profiles right before bed, but that was a whole mistake because Sehun can’t for the life of him remember anything about the investors.  But that’s not entirely Sehun’s fault, he was preoccupied with the growing bulge in Tao’s pants, so his priorities were elsewhere, and by how hard Tao came in his mouth later that night, it didn’t really seem to matter anyway.

Biting his bottom lip, Sehun impatiently begins to tap on the glass table top with the end of his pen while Tao continues to discuss ideas for a possible promotion with the other company. The conversation doesn’t have much to do with Sehun right now he’s already clocked out in his mind. Which is for the best honestly, he’s having way too much trouble focusing on anything other than the plug in his ass. He’s afraid if he had to present any kind of information to anyone right now he’d fumble and not only embarrass himself and the company but Tao, too.

Sehun slides down into his chair to lounge back a little more, leaning into the comfort of the mesh backing and stretching his legs out underneath the table. It feels good to stretch his legs after sitting crossed legged for almost an hour, but just as he stretches his legs out he jerks, a quick spasm of discomfort and his muscle tighten. Involuntarily, Sehun clenches down around the plug, and again, groans only this time it’s louder and had to play it off as part of an obnoxious stretch.

Stretching was a mistake.

All eyes are on him and Sehun feels his face burning with embarrassment. He coughs lightly and excuses himself politely for interrupting. He’s not paying attention when he pulls his legs back in and his foot bumps against someone else’s foot. He perks up quickly to apologize, glancing around before his eyes meet Tao’s. Tao gives him an unimpressed look and bumps his foot again Sehun’s, a little harder than what Sehun had accidentally done to him. Sehun’s chest tightens for a moment as a fleeting thought that he may have ticked Tao off but that thought is long and gone when Tao’s serious expression forms into a  self-satisfied one . Sehun relaxes and decides he wants to kiss that smug ass look right off his handsome face. To just, reach across the table and grab Tao by his Italian silk necktie and tug him into a hot, needy kiss. Maybe give him a nip on the lips for acting so cocky.

Tao looks away and back to whoever is talking but the thought doesn’t leave Sehun’s head. Sehun ogles his finance as he thinks about Tao roughly grabbing him by the collar and fucking him on this table in front of everyone. Making a show out of Sehun in front of all his co-workers and the investors, and Sehun pliantly lets him. The thought alone starts to make Sehun’s pants a little tighter in the front. And the plug isn’t helping. He gazes at Tao’s gorgeous side profile, how his brunette hair is pushed back off his forehead, styled so elegantly yet sexy as fuck. His mouth waters just looking at Tao’s jawbone, nose, and lips. Tao’s profile is absolutely stunning. Sehun drops his gaze down Tao’s neck then to his chest which is, unfortunately, covered up by his luxurious, tailor-made Gucci suit, but Sehun knows exactly what’s under there; a strong, solid bust lightly covered in fine chest hairs. Sehun loves to play with the hairs when they cuddle. Running and twirling his fingers in the soft hairs.

He’s becoming more and more restless and more and more turned on with each passing thought.

Sehun takes it upon himself to cure his restlessness. This time when he (carefully) stretches his leg out on purpose and bumps Tao’s foot he’s smiling just as smugly as Tao was. However, it doesn’t get Tao’s full attention, just a quick side-eye glance and it’s definitely not the reaction Sehun was hoping for.

So, he does it again.

Every time Sehun reaches out to nudge his foot against Tao’s the plug presses against the inside of his walls. Sehun wishes it was Tao’s cock instead that’s pressed inside him. Licking his bottom lip, Sehun bumps Tao’s foot only to get a light tap in return. Sehun purses his lips because it’s  _ still _ not the reaction he wants so he does it once more. This time, Tao bumps his foot against his a little harder. But more as if to say ‘quit it’ rather than to play along.

Sehun pouts his lip and huffs softly. Tao’s not giving him the reaction he’s wanting so he’s just going to continue until Tao responds the way he wants him to.

Sehun carefully sits up in his chair, posture perfect (if not more so than usual) and casually scoots in closer to the table so that his chest is pressed against the edge. Now, Sehun has better range.

The position is a little difficult because he’s now putting all his weight on his ass which really means the plug and it’s shoving it right up his ass. It’s a little uncomfortable but it’s not the biggest thing he’s handle, and surely not the deepest by far. Sehun cusps his hands together on top of the table and tries to look like he’s intrigued by the conversation and not internally having a horny crisis. He wants to look as normal as possible to keep any attention (that isn’t Tao’s) away from below the waist.

Carefully (and quietly) Sehun slips off one of his loafers and finds Tao’s leg again. He makes sure it’s Tao by bumping his foot against Tao’s shin which gets Tao’s attention. Another side-eye look. Good.

Sehun’s going to keep messing with Tao’s leg as he did before, only this time he’s not going to bump Tao’s foot, no, this time he’s going to do something a little different. He begins by running his foot up along Tao’s shoe and then slowly up his leg. At first, Sehun keeps his foot above the pant leg, lightly dragging his toes along the bone of Tao’s shin, and to Sehun’s surprise, Tao doesn’t move his leg away. Sehun eyes Tao and watches him clear his throat while he listens to one of the investors continue to bore everyone in the room.

This goes on for several minutes, Sehun mindlessly rubbing his foot along Tao’s shin and, now that Sehun knows that Tao’s not trying to move away from him, he drags his foot down and slips the tip of his toes easily under the hem of his pants. Sehun’s socks are thin; the material light and breathable and he’s able to feel every bit of Tao he can manage to touch. He can feel his prominent shin bone, his muscles flexing ever so slightly, and even the soft hair on his leg.

Sehun doesn’t remove his gaze from Tao. He watches as Tao surprisingly shifts in closer to the table and extends his leg further for Sehun to soothingly run his foot along. As a couple of other team members start to discuss business matters with the investing company, Tao looks over at Sehun and gives him the warmest smile Sehun think he’s ever seen. Sehun in return gives him a smirk and Tao swallows thickly. Sehun’s smirk doesn’t fault as he moves his foot higher up Tao’s leg and to rest on his thigh. It’s an awkward angle, Sehun must tilt back slightly to get his foot high enough to be able to run along Tao’s thigh, and the plug presses into him awkwardly, but he manages, somehow, and the look on Tao’s face is worth it: his eyes wide and lips pressed to a flat line.

The others continue to talk and discuss amongst themselves which gives Tao another moment to eye Sehun. Sehun watches as Tao moves his hand under the table and then feels Tao’s hand on his foot. Sehun shakes his foot to shoo away Tao’s hand and they both exchange challenging looks, and because Tao’s input is needed right at that moment, Sehun wins.

With Tao distracted, Sehun takes the opportunity to slide his foot from the top of Tao’s thigh to nestle it perfectly right in between his legs, but it’s Sehun that has to use all his strength to hold back a moan when he feels how swollen Tao is. Against his forefoot, Sehun can feel how worked up Tao is, and he’s hardly done anything, and worse yet, Tao’s composure and professionalism doesn’t falter. Not once. 

Sehun’s foot is tucked perfectly between Tao’s solid thighs. His warm and comforting thighs, and when Tao flexes his thighs (on purpose) it’s strong enough to keep Sehun’s foot locked in place. Sehun has to fight to hold back yet another groan.

But, two can play this game.

Sehun gently presses his foot against Tao’s groin and watches Tao shift gingerly in his seat while trying to maintain focus. That’s not Sehun’s problem though. Sehun presses against Tao’s bulge and uses his forefoot to rub slowly at Tao’s groin. Sehun feels Tao’s thighs clench though not tight enough to stop Sehun’s movements so he continues. The heat from Tao’s length, even covered in a couple of layers of clothing, against the bottom of Sehun’s toes feels amazing and he wants to melt. Flashes of getting on his knees and eagerly taking Tao’s cock into his mouth is enough to make his own cock twitch against his too tight pants.

Tao eventually relaxes his legs and allows Sehun to move more freely. Sehun continues to idly rub against Tao’s cock, now spreading his toes so that Tao’s length slides between them. Now Sehun is able to feel Tao’s girth and he’s so wide, so large, so hot and Sehun’s slowly losing this battle. He wants nothing for Tao to drag him out of this conference to wreck him and leave him. Even with the plug in his ass, Sehun feels empty compared to Tao’s cock.

Sehun snaps back to reality when notices that Tao abruptly stops talking and visibly stiffens. A slow grin crawls along Sehun’s face as he watches Tao subtly sit up seat and desperately tries to scoot away without trying to draw more attention to himself, but really, it’s useless without making a scene, and judging by how tight Tao’s pants are, he might not want to do that.

This goes on for some time: Sehun slowly torturing Tao as the meeting continues, and even when Sehun needs to add his input he does it with ease and grace, and still slowly rubbing Tao’s cock with his foot. With Tao being in so must distress it makes it a whole lot easier for Sehun to manage his own needs and become less restless.

A few minutes go by before Sehun decides to add more pressure to the grinding of his foot and then Tao abruptly stands up. Sehun quickly puts his leg down, mindful of the plug in his ass, and sits up in his chair and watches wide-eyed as Tao hurriedly buttons his suit jacket, slightly hunched over and shove his hands in his pants. The room goes quiet and all eyes are on Tao. Tao’s face is glowing pink and only becomes darker as several pairs of eyes focus on him. He darts his eyes around the room before landing on Sehun. He looks panicked, a little sweaty and short of breath.

Sehun grins ear to ear, pleased with himself.

Tao squints at him for a mere second before clearing his throat. “E-excuse me,” he says softly. “I have to go to— I’m unexpectedly not feeling well,” he explains and leaving it at that before b-lining it to the door. The team, including Sehun, watch Tao quickly exit the room, and now all eyes shift to Sehun. Sehun quirks up, shifting in his seat as the team and investors await their next instructions. Sehun is second in command, after all.

Straightening up, Sehun buttons his suit jacket and casually slips his shoe back on. “Well, I suppose I’ll go check on him. In the meantime, please, continue discussing ideas, or order lunch, or go home. Whatever you want.”

Sehun stands, smiles, and nods to the team and investors and makes his way towards the frosted glass doors and gracefully leaves the conference room without another word. He struts down the hallway heading towards Tao’s office. As he acknowledges staff members with a small wave or nod of his head he can’t manage to remove the pleased look on his face as he thinks about Tao being so  _ hot _ and  _ bothered _ by what he was doing that he just  _ had _ to leave the meeting; and it was just from a few touches. But still, it’s really an ego-booster.

Sehun makes it to Tao’s office. The door is dark and solid, and the office windows are also frosted but the blinds are still down for extra privacy. With a soft click, Sehun turns the handle and opens the door. Carefully he looks inside before sliding in to not make such a loud entrance, but no sooner than he takes a step inside Tao’s office he’s suddenly being dragged into the room by the collar of his dress shirt. The door slams shut behind with a loud  _ THUNK _ and with Sehun being pushed against it. It all happens so fast that Sehun only hears the faint echoing click of the door locking and Tao standing right in front of him. Tao’s hands aren’t on Sehun, but his body is close enough that Sehun feels as if he pinned by Tao’s presence; he can feel the heat radiating off Tao.

“Oh,” Sehun gasps. He gives Tao a look over his suit jacket is missing along with his tie and the first few buttons of his dress shirt are undone to expose Tao’s sweat glistened chest. Sehun brings his eyes up to lock with Tao’s voracious stare. Tao’s breath is light but rapid and it’s ghosting against Sehun’s lips for how close he is. Sehun swallows hard and goes to speak but Tao cuts him off immediately.

“What were you thinking?” Tao’s voice is low and raspy, and it makes Sehun stiffen up in more than one way. Sehun only remembers the plug when his ass clenches tightly around it. He bites back a moan. The question is rhetorical so Sehun doesn’t answer, and Tao begins to unbutton his shirt; starting from the bottom and moving up. Sehun darts his tongue out to wet his lips and again, goes to say something and, again, Tao cuts him off.

“In the middle of a meeting, seriously? You couldn’t even keep yourself in check for a couple of hours?” Tao glances down at Sehun’s mouth and Sehun thinks he’s going to kiss him, but Tao’s gaze keeps dropping lower. Oh. Sehun knows, he literally  _ knows _ that he’s hard as hell and there’s a very clear and visible bulge pressing against the tight fabric of his slacks. And Sehun knows that’s exactly where Tao’s fixed stare is.

All at once Sehun feels self-conscious but excited under Tao’s heated gaze. “And look at you,” Tao scoffs. “Even now you can’t control yourself. Do you like being berated, don’t you?” Sehun looks down to see Tao unbuckling his slacks with one hand with the other now resting on his waist to keep him pinned to the door. Sehun doesn’t dare to answer and continues to follow Tao’s every move. “Oh, Hun-ah,” Tao says softly, voice Smokey and enticing. “What am I going to do with you?”  

Sehun closes his eyes and tilts his head back to rest against the door. Now Tao’s working on the button and then the zipper is down. All with one hand, Sehun thinks. Tao’s skilled enough has done this enough with one hand that it now comes naturally. Tao doesn’t go any further, but the release feels good though it’s still not enough. His cock is aching. He wants Tao to touch him so badly.

Suddenly, Sehun’s eyes shoot open when he feels a warm, gentle touch run across the thin fabric of his briefs. It’s barely anything, just Tao’s fingertips grazing the top of his clothed length but the groan that leaves his mouth is wet; lustful and needy. Sehun immediately juts his hips forward into Tao’s touch only to have Tao pull away the next second.

“Tao,” Sehun whines.

“What? Do you think you deserve this?” Tao does the same movement as before and like before Sehun presses his hips against the light touch. Sehun doesn’t answer verbally.

“Come with me,” Tao says and forcibly yanks Sehun forward by the front of his shirt. Sehun follows, though stumbles over his footing and his slack threatening to drop down to his ankles. He grips his slacks with one hand while steadying himself by griping Tao’s arm with the other as Tao leads him over to his desk. Tao releases his hold of Sehun’s shirt before stepping to the side and shoving him forward. Sehun lands stomach down on Tao’s desk.

There’s not much to clear off Tao’s desk; he usually keeps his space neat and organized with minimal items on it so when Sehun finds himself being pressed to the cold glass he’s happy there’s a smooth surface.

“Tao—" Sehun croaks out. He’s desperate to say something if Tao will let him.

Tao doesn’t.

“Do you really think that you get special privileges just because you’re my fiancé?” Tao scolds. Sehun shivers at the being called his fiancé. It wasn’t that long ago that Tao finally, finally proposed to him. So, the term still gives Sehun goosebumps of the thought of Tao’s his husband to be. Then Tao slips his fingers under the brim of Sehun’s slacks and tugs them down his legs and lets them fall to the floor. “We separate our work and personal life for a  _ reason _ , Hun-ah.”

“I know,” Sehun whispers, his hot breath ghosting over the glass table.

“Do you?”

“Tao, I’m—”

“‘ _ Sorry’ _ better not be the next word out of your mouth. We both know you’re not sorry. Not in the  _ least _ .”

Sehun snaps his mouth shut. He feels Tao’s warm fingertips trailing down his lower back before slipping under the hem of his briefs. The tips of Tao’s nails gently graze his ass as Tao pulls the tight fabric down to expose him fully. Sehun feels Tao’s nails dig into the back of his legs making Sehun groan and shudder under him.

Behind him, Sehun hears Tao scoff. “Really?”

Sehun’s confused to a half-second before he remembers  _ the fucking butt _ plug that’s wedged in his ass. Sehun gasps as his whole body goes hot and a jolt of arousal rushes through him, going straight to his cock.

Tao firmly grabs Sehun’s ass and spreads his cheeks apart. How humiliating.

“Is this the one you just ordered?”

“How did—”

“I know?” Tao finishes for him. “I get email confirmations on whatever purchases you make on our account, Hun-h.” Tao gently brushes his thumb against the base of the plug. Sehun shudders. “I don’t snoop if that’s what you’re wondering. I receive notifications for security reasons.” Then Tao presses against the base, threatening the flared end to slip inside. Sehun grunts and moves forward on the desk as Tao pushes on the plug harder.

“Tao,” Sehun grits out.

Tao eases up hears the clanking of metal and shuffling of fabric and then the telltale sound of a zipper sliding down. Sehun feels impossibly hot right now.

“Do you not have anything to say for yourself?” Tao asks, voice low, smoky. “You came into work today with a plug in your ass, decided to playfully touch my junk during an important meeting, and now, as I have you displayed for my pleasure, you have nothing to say?” His hands are on Sehun’s hips now, pulling Sehun to move back towards him. Sehun stays silent as he feels Tao press against him, the fabric still covering his length. “Hun-ah, I'm asking you a question.”

“No,” Sehun grunts.

“No, what.”

“No, I don’t.”

Tao huffs a laugh that sounds as condescending as it’s meant to. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to teach you a lesson.”

Without warning, Tao grabs the flared end of the plug and pulls. Sehun tenses up as Tao tugs a little harder. “Relax, Hun-ah,” Tao tells him, and slowly the plug starts to slide out with minor resistance has Sehun relaxes. The plug finally comes out and Tao places it on his desk with a soft clank then turns his attention to Sehun’s ass once again, more specifically, Sehun’s hole. Sehun’s stretched, he can feel it and he’s sure as hell Tao can see it. The plug wasn’t large, but it wasn’t that small either. Enough to leave Sehun loose enough and only need minimal prepping.

Tao removes one hand from Sehun’s ass, the other still pulling on one of his cheeks to expose him, and the other going to his own briefs. Using his thumb, Tao tugs his briefs down and releases his cock. It springs free and the slick head rubs against one of Sehun’s cheeks, leaving a smear of precum.

Sehun moans lewdly under him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Tao asks, taking his cock into his hand and positioning it against Sehun’s entrance. He begins to run the head over Sehun’s hole, teasing to slide himself right in at any moment but doesn’t.

Sehun grunts in response, eagerly pressing himself back. “Fuck me,” he moans. “Please fuck me. I’ve wanted this all morning. All morning. You left before we could fuck this morning. I need this. Tao, please.”

Tao chuckles. “So fucking needy. Do you even hear yourself? We literally fucked last night and you’re this desperate? It’s not even 11 o’clock for fuck's sake. Ah, but don’t worry, Hun-ah, I’ll take care of you.” Tao spits on his hand and rubs his cock to slick himself up, but it’s not enough, still too dry. “Get the lube from my drawer.”

Sehun groans in protest. “Just fuck me.”

Tao reaches forward and wraps a large hand around Sehun’s neck and tugs. Sehun tenses up and moans wet and loud, his cock twitching between his legs. Tao leans in, “do it,” he orders and releases his hold. He watches as Sehun lazily complies and reaches on the other side of the desk to pull a drawer open. It’s not common for someone to keep lube in their desk, Tao knows, but being with Sehun who’s perpetually horny, it’s practically a necessity for them. After several moments of fumbling, Sehun finally grabs the bottle and reaches back to hand it off to Tao. Tao takes the bottle and pops the cap open and wastes no time in slathering his cock in a generous amount. He wants to make sure it’s a smooth ride, even if Sehun’s pre-stretched, he doesn’t want to risk hurting his love.

Tao tosses the lube next to the plug and repositions himself against. Sehun’s ready. He’s been ready for this all morning. He’s wanted this since early this morning and he’s finally going to get what he wants. Tao doesn’t even have to warn Sehun before  he firmly grabs Sehun's hips and pulls him back on his cock.  With Tao fully seated in Sehun they both moan and pause for a moment, letting Sehun adjust. Tao’s cock is so wide, so thick and much, much, much better and satisfying as that plug will ever be. Tao’s cock stretches him out, opens him wide and tight and Sehun’s all but drooling on the desk.

“You know the word,” Tao says. It’s a statement rather than a question.

“I do. Please, Tao.” Sehun’s cock is hanging heavy between his legs as it remains untouched. It’s probably for the best, Sehun would probably come from only a couple strokes. It wouldn’t take much, honestly.

With the understanding between them, Tao pulls out and thrusts back in and begins to ruthlessly fuck into him. Sehun’s mouth drops open on a silent moan as he finds his gripping on the table to keep himself from sliding forward. Tao’s pace is dominating; relentless and hard as he slams his hips forward to press flush to Sehun's ass and then some. Sehun all but sobs at the brute force, desperately gripping the glass table as Tao keeps his pace fast and unforgiving.

Sehun sounds pathetic, he knows, he can hear himself. Can hear himself whine and plead for Tao to not stop but also wonders if he can handle Tao's inexorable pace. With each thrust Sehun feels like Tao's splitting him open for the world to see, breaking him in his own office, teaching Sehun a lesson of control and respect with commanding movements and firm grips.

"Tao, I can't—" Sehun whines, scooting up on the glass table. His hips are pressed to the dull edge and it’s uncomfortable, especially with Tao’s force pushing him against the edge, but it’s also exhilarating.

"You  _ can _ ," is what Sehun hears come out of Tao's mouth, voice rough and breaths heavy.

Sehun whimpers and screws his eyes shut and on an unexpected hard thrust his ass involuntary clenches around Tao's cock. Behind him, he hears Tao grunt and feels his strong hold on his hips tighten, squeezing his flesh and digging his dull nails into his soft skin. It makes Sehun moan in pleasure and part pain. Sehun presses himself back against Tao's cock.

Tao's movements begin to slow as Sehun begins to roll his hips back against Tao's and fucks himself on his cock. Tao watches Sehun in hazy awe. His movements are experienced and lewd, and Sehun knows exactly  _ where _ he wants Tao's length. Sehun’s always eager to find that perfect spot.

From behind, Tao lets Sehun fuck himself and begins to massage Sehun's ass; taking both plush cheeks into each hand and squeezing and kneading his soft flesh. Sehun can feel Tao spread his cheeks apart, stretching his already tight hole apart and making Sehun unthinkingly tighten his ass around his length. It’s what he wants. No, what he needs. He needs to feel every inch of Tao inside him.

"Fuck, Hun-ah, you goddamn slut," Tao rasps and takes control again.

“Yes,” Sehun hisses and presses back against Tao.

“You’re so tight, Hun-ah,” Tao says lowly, pulling Sehun back on his cock.

He feels so stretched, so full. Tao’s thick cock filling him up. Sehun whines.

Sehun’s grip on the desk becomes lax as Tao fucks into him. His eyes are blown, his mouth slacked, and with each thrust, his moans are broken up with Tao’s fast, relentless pace. It’s not going to take long for Sehun to reach his limit; he’s had the plug in him all day, and he’s been aroused since  _ this morning _ .

Suddenly there’s a strong grip in his hair and next Sehun’s head is being pulled back. Sehun goes along pliantly; arching his back and craning his neck as Tao guides him back and looks back to meet Tao’s dark, hungry eyes gazing at him, his pace not compromised. Slowly Sehun pushes himself up off the desk, moving his arms to help hold himself up, taking the pressure off his back. Sehun briefly thinks about how the sight must look. Pathetic, probably. His face flushed, mouth gaped, and lidded eyes bore into Tao’s.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Tao pants, voice deep and low, rumbling down his body. “You’re so out of it. Is my cock that good, Sunshine?”

Sehun gulps and licks his lips before answering, “yes.” It’s soft, barely audible and a little slurred.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Sehunnie.”

“Yes,” Sehun repeats.

“What?” Tao asks again. “I need to hear you clearly.” Tao grabs Sehun’s hips and pushes down on his lower back, positioning Sehun a little lower as he lingers over Sehun. The new position allows Tao to aim his thrusts downwards and ultimately finding Sehun’s prostate. They’ve done this so many times Tao practically knows Sehun’s body better than Sehun knows himself. Tao grinds down and directly over the sensitive spot and Sehun keens, jerking in Tao’s hold.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop, please. Please, don’t —  _ Tao _ ,” Sehun desperately presses back against Tao’s motion, working his hips to keep Tao from moving from that sweet, delicate, agonizing spot. “Tao, I’m not — I’m going to come, fuck, please keep going.” And Tao does. Tao doesn’t stop grinding into him, swiveling his hips against Sehun’s ass, staying planted inside Sehun.

“Do it, Sunshine. I want to feel you come.” Tao brings a hand down and wraps it around Sehun’s cock. Sehun caves in on himself and violently twitches, all but sobbing at the new sensation. His cock is so sensitive, has been for hours, and having Tao’s large, warm hand around him is too much. Having Tao’s fat cock in him is too much. All of this is too much. “I need to feel you come undone, do it.”

And Sehun does. Sehun comes undone with just a couple strokes with Tao’s cock seated deep in him. He comes with a loud, salacious moan as his body shudders underneath Tao. As Sehun comes, Tao removes his hand from Sehun’s cock and begins to thrust in earnest, chasing his own orgasm while Sehun’s body is convulsing around him. It doesn’t take long. Tao tugs Sehun’s pliant body back and with just a few more hard thrust Tao’s movements stutters then he stops altogether as he comes inside Sehun deep and hard. Sehun hears Tao’s soft grunts as he comes. He can feel Tao’s hot come inside him, filling him, and it makes his knees weak.

He loves it.

It’s his favorite part.

“You came in me…” Sehun pants. His voice is soft and a little hoarse.

“I know. I was there.”

“…We’re at work, Zitao,”

They both haven’t moved. Too spent to have the energy to doing anything right now except catching their breaths.

Several moments pass before Tao finally responds. “I know,” he says simply and Sehun sees Tao’s hand reach past his head and grabs the plug. Sehun sits up on his elbows. He goes to question it until he feels Tao slide out and whimpers from the loss. He feels too empty.

“I should go clean up. Tao, what’re you—”

Sehun grunts as Tao pushes the plug back in his ass. It slides in easily, but the flared end keeps it from sliding completely inside him. It feels weird. Cold and almost foreign after having Tao inside him. It’s not the fullness he craves.

“You can go home and clean up after the meeting, Hun-ah.” Tao’s words are final and Sehun’s conflicted. He feels both floored but also very, very turned on. Sehun stands up straight and stares at Tao, mouth agape and goes to say something, anything, but he’s speechless. At a loss for words, Sehun’s face reddens at the thought of having to keep the plug in him which means having to keep Tao’s cum in him, too. No one would know. No one’s going to notice, to even give it a single fucking thought, but Tao will.

The humiliation and shame he’s feeling right now are slowing turning into arousal.

“Hun-ah, do you understand? You’re not to remove it until the conference is over. Then you can go home and clean up.”

Sehun closes his mouth and nods. He really wants to kiss the arrogant look at Tao’s face.

Tao’s already tucking his shirt in and fixing his slacks when he says, “Get dressed and meet me in the conference room in three minutes.” He zips up his fly and walks over to the armchair where his suit jacket was tossed way earlier and slips it on.

Sehun still hasn’t moved. He’s still standing there lamely, watching Tao head to the door. “Two minutes and forty-five seconds, sunshine,” he calls out before exiting his office.

“Fuck,” Sehun whispers and begins to dress.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Two hours later Sehun makes it home.

 

He’s first to make it home, and waiting inside their luxury home is a basket of flowers, champagne, and a box of condoms with a note reading:

_ “There’s a surprise for you in the bedroom. Clean up and be ready for me when I get home. _

  * _Your Love, Tao”_



 

Sehun keeps hold of the note wants strides into their bedroom.

On the bed, there’s a frilly, pink lingerie set laid out for him. Sehun bites back a grin and feels his whole body begin to heat up. He has no idea when Tao found the time to order this and get everything delivered before he got home, but he doesn’t dwell on it and rushes into the bathroom.

He loves surprises from Tao as much as surprising Tao.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Any kudos or comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @MlNMOONGlE (ifb!) and talk to me OR you can go to my CC: MlNMOONGlE for any questions, comments, ideas, etc!


End file.
